wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Waves
Waves is a large Purple-blue Seawing. Her and her brother's egg were kidnapped by a Nightwing during a lightning storm. The Nightwing, and two eggs were struck by lightning. The nightwing and her brothers egg did not survive, but her's did. Her egg's shell was dameged by this and she was hatched with a small, but permanent limp. . She and her family moved to possibility, where she befrended a Icewing named Subzero. Her parents also had another dragonet, her brother, Beech. Eventually she attended Jade Mountain academy with Subzero. There she meets Silverscales, a nightwing and Feather a skywing, two other dragonets from her winglet. She and subzero are a bit wary and distrustful of the two dragons because of their tribes. She finds out that Subzero will have to leave to stay with her mother for a while, becuse she is sick. Waves feels very lonely when she is gone. Silverscales takes this as a chance to get to know her. At first Waves is distrustful and uninterested in getting to know her, but after Silverscales saves her life during an avalanche, Waves grows a new respect for her. She starts trusting her a bit more, and is overjoyed when Subzero returns. But subzero is put into a different winglet, and Waves once again becomes sad and lonely. This time she finds comfort in Silverscales, who requests Clay to move Subzero back to Waves's winglet. Waves develops feelings for the Nightwing, but keeps them to herself, thinking that telling her would ruin their friendship. Subzero find out about this and encourages her to tell Silverscales how she feels. Silverscales reveals to her that she likes a nightwing back in the rainforest and he likes her back. Waves is slightly disappointed by this and, considers telling her that she likes her, but decides not to since she does not want to upset Silverscales. When the year ends and the dragonets have to go back home, Waves feels torn, as she does not want to leave Silverscales. The two promise to come back next year and stay friends and Waves tells her to maybe visit possibility sometime. Subzero and Waves leave to go back to possibility and Silverscales, alon with the rest of the nightwing leave for the rainforest. Waves returns to Jade Mountain the next year with Subzero, and is hoping to see Silverscales. However the two get put into different winglets and is sad. Waves finds talks to Feather, and figures out that Silverscales lies about liking the NightWing, and the truth is that she is being forced to marry him. Feather says that Silverscales pretends to like him so her family does not expect anything. When walking in the hallway, Waves notices Silverscales walking with a NightWing. When the two run into each other, Silverscales introduces the other nightwing as Blacktail, her so called "boyfriend". He gives Waves a disapproving look, and Waves scowls at him in return. Later that day, Waves is at the library trying find a scroll on scavengers, when a dragon comes up behind her and tapes her on the shoulder. It turns out to be Blacktail. He asks her if her egg was stolen by a NightWing who was killed, an she answers yes, asking him how he knew. He explains that he was flying with the Nightwing who stole his egg, and that he was Bigtails father. He saw he father get struck by lighting and saw the two eggs fall into the ocean. Waves asks how he knew she was the dragonet inside it, and he says that the shade of her scales matched the shade of the egg, so he was pretty sure she was the one. He goes on to say that her brother is not actually dead, and that he found her brothers egg after it fell, but not hers. She is shocked by this and tells him to let her see her brother. He explains that they stole it in hopes of him being an animus, and Waves calls him stupid, saying that animi are only in the royal family. He asks her how she was an animus then. She asks him how he knew, and he said he saw her enchant a bracelet in her cave. She explains that she is a decendent of the seawing royal family, and how two thousand years ago, Prince Fathom ran away with Indigo, and how his line of decendents grew apart from the royal family. She asks if her brother is an animus, and Bigtail replies that he isn't, and how it had greatly disappointed the NigthWings. Silverscales finds the two of them talking and asks whats wrong. Bigtail and Waves explian everything to her together and Silverscales tells them that they should go to the rainforest and reunite them. That night, the three of them go to the rainforest to find Waves's brother. They stop at a small hut on the outer edge of the village, and Waves notices it is not as big or as well built as the other houses. They knock on the door. Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress